Best Prom Night Ever
by Brittana And Heya Fan
Summary: What happened after the performance of Take My Breath Away? ONE-SHOT.


**I don't own Glee or any of its characters. They belong to RIB.**

**Hey everyone, this is a re-post of a story that I previously uploaded. I deleted all my stories last night because something happened that really upset me. I kind of did it without thinking and I only realized this morning what I had done. I'm going to start re-uploading some of my shorter stories and then I ****_might_**** start writing a new multi-chapter fic. Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

"_Take my breath away," _were the final words of the song as streamers, confetti and balloons fluttered down on the student body. Santana remained with her arm around Quinn, supporting her, as it was just as much of a shock to her as it had been to everyone else when Quinn had slowly stepped out of her wheelchair during their performance. She couldn't be happier for Quinn, but also couldn't be more confused about Quinn's motivations behind this. Had it just been a spare of the moment thing? Or had Quinn known for a while that she was finally able to walk? But to be honest, she didn't really care. The only thing that she cared about in that moment was that Quinn was finally properly cured.

All the students were slowly starting to file out of the gym. Santana eventually turned to Quinn. "Come with me. I need a word with you." Her eyes showed nothing but kindness and understanding. In that moment she finally felt that she and Quinn had the potential to be friends again. "Um… do you uh… want to sit in the chair?"

Quinn faintly nodded as she carefully sat down in the chair, allowing Santana to wheel her out of the gym. Once they were out in the corridor Santana stopped wheeling and turned Quinn around to face her. She didn't quite know what to say in this situation. "So… uh," she started, scratching the back of her neck with confusion. "You can uh… you can walk?"

Quinn shrugged nonchalantly. "I-I sort of can," she admitted quietly. "I mean, my legs still feel weak at times and I can't stand for very long, or walk without someone supporting me in case I fall or slip but uh… I'm getting there." She smiled slightly, but the smile immediately vanished and she diverted her eyes to her lap.

"Why didn't you get up and walk sooner during the prom? You could have at least shared a dance with Finnocence," Santana stated.

"I-I was scared," Quinn whispered.

"Of what?" Santana prodded.

"You don't know what it's like for me," Quinn said, the volume of her voice raising with hurt. "I-I used to have everything. I was captain of the Cheerios. I had the hottest guy in school. I was president of the celibacy club." She let out a sarcastic laugh and brought her eyes up so that they connected with Santana's. "Then I got pregnant and gave up the baby to… to _her,_" she spat out with venom. "And then when I finally got my one true love back, I lost him… _again_." She sighed as the first tear left her beautiful green eyes and cascaded down her cheek, leaving a smudge of mascara. "I don't think I even need to remind you what happened at the beginning of the year," she said quietly as another tear made its way down her cheek. "And now look where I am now; sitting in this chair… What's the point of dealing with the pain I feel if it'll just return at a stronger force?" Her eyes glossed over and tears started to flow down her cheeks at a steady pace.

Santana sighed as she walked forwards towards Quinn and bent down so that she was level with her. "Quinn… I-I understand that your life hasn't been easy. Oh for crying out loud, you've probably had the hardest life out of all of us, and I'm sorry that I turned my back on you when you got pregnant. That's when you needed someone the most and you had no one. You must have felt so lonely."

Quinn gently nodded, bringing her hand up to wipe away some of her tears and the ones still forming in her eyes. It was no use though as more just kept escaping her eyes.

"What else is the matter?" Santana asked when she just kept seeing tears flowing down Quinn's cheeks. "Is it just thinking about everything that you've been through?"

"I-I-I," Quinn stuttered out through her tears. "I just want my baby back," she admitted as a sob escaped the back of her throat. "I thought as soon as Shelby left that I would get over it, but I obviously haven't," she sobbed.

A frown formed on Santana's face at the sight of her friend. She felt her heart break at the look of despair on the blonde's face. A few seconds went by without any noise apart from Quinn softly crying. Santana didn't know what to do. She didn't want to open her mouth and accidentally say the wrong thing.

"C-can I have a hug?" Quinn shakily asked as she continued crying.

Santana was then brought back to reality. "Oh… of course," she said, gently embracing the blonde into a hug.

Quinn immediately sunk into the embrace and hugged Santana back with all her might, squeezing the life out of her. And that was all it took for Quinn to fully break down into heart-wrenching sobs that seemed to come from her very soul. Santana just held her close as she cried for her little girl; the anguished cries making Santana's eyes tear up as well. She was willing to bet this was the first time Quinn had cried about it in front of anyone and she was glad it had finally happened.

She didn't want to interrupt Quinn's breakdown so she just kept a firm grip on her and gently rubbed her back. Quinn eventually started to speak as she continued sobbing, whilst keeping a firm grip on Santana. "At… at l-least if I'm in… in this chair then nothing else in my life can go w-wrong Santana." She took a deep breath through her cries. "It's just like I'm cutting myself off from the world."

Santana shook her head as she kept her hold on Quinn and continued rubbing her back. "But, sweetie…" She mentally kicked herself for calling Quinn 'sweetie' but she didn't try to cover it up. "Think about all of the things that you'll miss out on if you stay in that chair. Think about Yale. You can't stay in it anyway, people already know that you can _sort of_ walk."

"Yeah but I… I… I just don't know Santana," Quinn said as she slowly pulled away from Santana's embrace. She took one look at Santana and immediately apologized. "Oh, I'm sorry," she whispered, gesturing to Santana's dress that was now covered in mascara.

Santana gently chuckled to herself. "Oh, it's fine, Q. It's only mascara. It'll come off," she said as she gently patted Quinn's knee. "Besides, there's better stuff to worry about." She glanced at Quinn and carefully stood up from the floor. "Come on," she said, reaching her hand out to Quinn.

Quinn looked at her with a confused expression. "What do you… what do you mean?"

"I want to see you walk so come on, I'll help you. Just take hold of my hand and I'll hold you up. Don't worry, I won't let you fall." She held her hand out to Quinn and gently put her arm around her, getting ready to support her.

Quinn carefully stepped out of the wheelchair whilst keeping a firm grip on Santana's hand. She took a couple of steps with Santana's arm around her to hold her up. "D-don't let go," she stuttered out

"Don't worry, I'm not going to," Santana assured her. "I'll only let go if you ask me to."

Quinn successfully managed to walk to the end of the corridor with the help of Santana. But by that time, her legs were starting to feel very weak. "Santana, I… I don't think I can do much more. I already feel like I'm going to collapse."

"It's okay. Let me just take you back to your chair." Santana went to assist Quinn in walking back to her chair but she was quickly stopped.

"No, Santana. I mean it. I don't think I can."

Santana saw Quinn's legs start to buckle so she moved her hands down Quinn's legs to support her weight. "It's okay. Do you want me to carry you?" Quinn gently nodded. Santana gently hoisted Quinn into her arms and proceeded to carry her down to the other end of the corridor to where her wheelchair was.

"I hope I'm not too heavy for you," Quinn joked.

"Are you kidding? You're as light as a feather," Santana said as she gently lowered Quinn into the wheelchair.

Once Quinn was settled in her chair, she looked up at Santana. "Thanks, Santana. For… for everything. This really was the best prom night ever."

**THE END!**

* * *

**Please review!**


End file.
